


Random acts of imagination

by LookItsMeBrundun



Category: SHREK fans
Genre: Crazy, F/F, F/M, Farting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, shinanigas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookItsMeBrundun/pseuds/LookItsMeBrundun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old man who has been scouring the earth for centuries has finally found what he has been looking for his entire life. A fart just read the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random acts of imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN GOAT SIMULATOR SHREK OR TRANSFORMERS PLZ DONT HATE

RANDOM ACTS OF IMAGINATION ACT 2 

An old fart climbed the stairs of a withered temple searching for "the thing" he reached the top of the stairs and found the ancient fart in a jar, he heard a voice in his head call to him "use it wisely" he replied "hell no I'm going to the tallest building in the world that has an elevator" the old fart ran down the stairs and out into an open field with the jar clenched tightly in his weary arms as he ran for the Empire State.

As soon as he got to the top floor he counted how many people were going to floor one he counted twenty people, he carefully unscrewed the lid of the jar and WOOSH all he could hear was "uhhhh it burns!" And "my eyes" also "holy f**k holy moly oh s**t that f*****g stinks" and many other complaints and he danced around saying "hahahah farts in elevators hahahah this is the smelliest fart in the galaxy" but then out of no were a giant space ship had parked right outside the elevator but the old fart just kept singing a booming voice spoke "that my be the smelliest fart in YOUR galaxy but in our universe this is the smelliest fart" the giant beast farted like no tomorrow and guess who came out? Shrek, deadgoa7 and the the one and only Optimus prime Optimus primes farts sounded like dub step deadgoa7s farts sounded like his music.... Terrible but Shrek's farts they shook the whole building and what was worse was the giant beast sucked all of the creatures back into his buttox and replaced the with a flailing BUTT-SHARK the mighty beasty that roamed the seas and bit of every last butt it could find.

ADVERT:  
Everyone is a victim, everyone is a culprit, but there's only one person you can blame......

Elevator Farts coming to a theatre near you or no were near you

I'm cinemas whenever you want it to be

The BUTT-SHARK flailed around bitting off 16....17....18 butts before he died (THATS A NEW RECORD!) the invasion had started all the butt beasts had gone to fart every were and they loved it every human without a butt unable to fart except for one man the old fart yes he is actually useful in this story (BREAKING THE FORTH WALL)(LITERALLY) the old fart farts through 3 walls when he gets to the fourth wall he braces himself and...... Hold on there's an old fart in my room and a hole in my wall the man picked up the kid with the iPad and ran toward a giant Butt Beast and leaped as high as he could but failed the jump he landed next to a hover bike he jumped on put the kid in the basket and rode up the beasts leg.

ANOTHER ADVERT:  
Introducing the pen it's great for writing!

As the old fart rode up the beasts leg he realised that hover bikes didn't exist and he was just on drugs so he walked over to the beast and said "hey can you stop farting?" The beasts face opens up and reveals..... SPODERMAN he replies with "no cuz all ur fagits must be exterminated then the old fart realises something *illuminati music* that only daleks say exterminate zooms in on spoderman and he says "ur an fagit" you snep bek to reality and realise ur still in the elevator sniffing hallucinagenic farts


End file.
